Anime System in Xianxia World
by levelgap
Summary: A story about an average Japanese college student who transmigrated into the body of a dead female cultivator. She also got the cliche system of the Anime System that most Chinese Fanfic MCs always got. How will she live in the world where the strong eats the weak?
1. Prologue

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : All references, characters, objects, or series mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Prologue : Transmigrated in a Xianxia World and the Anime System**

'What!? Where am I?'

That's the first thing Shinohara Yuuki thought when she woke up. She stand up and look at her surroundings with a start.

Suddenly, a splitting headache assaulted her, almost making her unconscious again.

Along with that headache are foreign memories that doesn't belong to her.

'I am Shinohara Yuuki... no, I am Chu Xiaoyue? What!?'

She remembered about her former life as Shinohara Yuuki. A plain college student from Yokohama. The last thing she remembered on that life is the bus accident where she was located and it's crash on a trailer truck.

Then there is Chu Xiaoyue, an outer sect disciple from the Moon Jade Sect. The last thing she remembered is that her group came to this forest called Jeweled Forest to hunt for some demon beast. Then, a Fifth Rank Demon Beast suddenly appeared on them and they split up as they ran for their lives. She was unfortunate because she was chased by that beast and she died when it's claws rends through her flesh.

When the headache vanishes, she quickly look at her body.

It was shredded to pieces and it was full of blood. It shows a lot of her skin, mostly her belly.

"... Great, it seems like I transmigrated in a Xianxia setting..."

She muttered to herself with a somber feeling.

She was an otaku but she didn't just know Japanese media, she also knows Chinese, Korean, and American animated and novel series.

That's why she knew what kind of genre this world can be considered.

"... Wait, did I have a cheat ability? I think most chinese novels called it as their transmigration packages or system..."

When she thought of that...

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Middle Fifth Mortal Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**N/A**

**[Talent]**

**N/A**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 1,000**

"!"

She was excited when she saw that she have really an ability.

Oh right, about the cultivation ranks in this world...

There are four grades they need to achieve before they can break through their current stage. These are Low, Middle, High, and Peak.

And there are the realms of cultivation. These are Mortal Realm, Profound Realm, Mystic Realm, Spirit Realm, Golden Realm, Sky Realm, Heaven Realm, Demigod Realm, Celestial Realm, and Star Realm.

Also, there are nine stages they need to surpass before they can breakthrough to a new realm.

The higher the cultivation, the harder it is to breakthrough. For an average cultivator, just getting to the Profound Realm will take them a decade. Geniuses can quickly achieve this within two or three years when they started cultivating. Those who are loved by the heavens can do this within a year or below.

And that's just getting to the Profound Realm!

Even those who are only at the Mystic Realm are already Elders or Patriarchs on one of the major families on a simple city.

Chu Xiaoyue is already 15 years old. She started cultivating since she was eight years old and she is still at the Middle Fifth Mortal Realm.

Of course, Yuuki just learned about it but she doesn't care about that. She knows that it was a low level but she wasn't complaining because she wasn't a real cultivator. She is just a normal human on her past life.

Anyway, she became curious at the Shop on the lower part of her status screen so she mentally clicks it and take a look at the catalogue.

"... What!?"

She was surprised at what she saw.

The shop function already arranged what it was selling on the catalogue.

She was surprised because of the stuffs written on the catalogue.

"... Excalibur, The Sword of Promised Victory!? Hisou no Tsurugi!? Oathkeeper!? Derflinger!?"

Yep, she can see a lot of stuffs that obviously came from games and animes of her former world.

****End of Prologue****

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Middle Fifth Mortal Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**N/A**

**[Talent]**

**N/A**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 1,000**

**A/N**

**So here I go again, creating another story that would surely become inactive...**

**Why am I doing this to myself...**

**Anyway, this is basically a copy-paste of most Xianxia novels with Isekai elements on it.**

**The only different thing about this is that, the protagonist is a girl, the system is a not a bastard or a sarcastic prick, there is nothing to take revenge on, the protagonist is a Japanese person who possessed a Xianxia character, and the protagonist is not much of a ruthless person who will kill those who offends her.**

**So yeah, a typical Japanese protagonist who is on the wrong setting.**

**I hope you like this!~~**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Chapter 1

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : All references, characters, objects, or series mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Going out of the Jeweled Forest**

After some minutes, Chu Xiaoyue manage to regain her composure.

"... Great, it seems like I also got the fanfiction cliche of Xianxia with Anime System..."

She muttered to herself before looking at the catalogue.

There are a lot of stuffs on the catalogue. It's too much it was in the millions!

There are items, weapons, armors, wands, pets, even characters and their abilities!

There are also stuffs that are original. The stuffs on the original category are those which can be seen in this world or just something the system came up with.

"... Well, most of the well-known weapons are too expensive! In fact, the stuffs I think will help me is too expensive!"

She said with a gloomy expression before looking at the cheap ones.

"Hmm... a Bamboo Stick? Nope, I am not on a quest to defeat the Dragonlord! ... Wooden Sword? I am not that time hopping hero! ..."

She kept muttering to herself as she glance at the items on the cheap ones.

Finally, she decided to pick those that will definitely help her on her current predicament.

These are Exit Rat x1 (100 SP), Potion x10 (100 SP), Iron Sword (100 SP), Blink (200 SP), and Mind's Eye (500 SP).

As to why she choose all of this. Exit Rat is an item that can be used on the game Mother (Commonly known as Earthbound), this works like the Escape Rope on Pokemon. Potion is obviously for her wounds in case something bad happens to her. Iron Sword is also obviously for her defense, she is still a cultivator after all! Blink from Warcraft III is a skill that she can use to teleport herself on a short range, this can be used to dodge incoming attacks or just escape. Mind's Eye is for battling enemies that she can't escape and also to survive if all else fails.

"... Now I don't have any SP left..."

She said with a sigh before looking at her inventory.

Besides her status screen, she also have an inventory screen.

She poke the icon of the Exit Rat on the screen and select Use after a choice was presented on that icon.

Then, a rat carrying a sigh with a direction on it appeared on her front before that rat walks towards a certain direction.

She quickly follows it.

While following it, she was also being wary about her surroundings. She is using her Divine Sense to see if someone is on her surroundings.

Divine Sense is a basic ability of any cultivators. It's basically an enhance sensory perception. The more stronger their cultivation is, the wider their Divine Sense can cover. This can also be use to detect invisible people or just strange anomalies on the surroundings.

The rat is very fast but Xiaoyue can keep up with it due to the enhanced human strength of a cultivator. Her footsteps have a rhythm, thanks to the original Chu Xiaoyue's long training.

She glances at her surroundings while still keeping up with the rat.

This forest was called the Jeweled Forest due to the trees that shines like jewels. Even the plants glitters like it was some sort of treasure.

The herbs and fruits that can be seen on these forest are all beneficial to all cultivators. Even the Demon Beast likes this forest because it was rich in Profound Energy.

Some sects even want to take this forest to themselves but Moon Jade Sect is one of the strongest sects on the whole of Heavenly Continent. No sect would dare provoke a sect that have many experts on the level of Golden Realm.

Also, minor sects can't even dare to own this forest even if there is no Moon Jade Sect because the Demon Beast here are very strong. Those on the deepest parts of this forest are said to have Eight and Ninth Rank Demon Beast!

Xiaoyue didn't know where she is right now because the original owner of this body just ran everywhere without remembering where she goes. This is why she uses the Exit Rat to guide her to the exit.

The Exit Rat suddenly changes it's direction where it is going and Xiaoyue also just followed it by sharpy turning a corner to where it goes.

Just like the flavor text on the game, Exit Rat are specialized rats who can detect enemies and can avoid it before those hostile enemies notices them. They uses paths that are the safest while also going to the most shortest path to get to the exit.

Xiaoyue was patient, she just keep following even when it turned to directions that was somewhat nonsense if seen by those who did not know why it was doing it.

* * *

After some turns, Xiaoyue finally got out of that forest. The Exit Rat also vanished after Xiaoyue manage to escape the forest.

Also, this place is the entrance to the Jeweled Forest.

"... Great! Now I can go to the sect and tell them what happened at the outer perimeter of the forest!"

She said to herself before walking towards the sect.

Even when she didn't manage to use the items that she prepared for her escape, she is glad because nothing bad happens to her.

She was still confused about this world so she first learn more things about this world. Chu Xiaoyue's knowledge of this world is at most minimal. That's why, she needs to go and read something, maybe on some sort of library, to learn more about the history and culture of this world.

She already expected that this world follows the rule of the strong eats the weak because of the obvious setting of this world. That's why, she needs to know who is who in this world before she can begin her plan to live peacefully.

She is unlike a typical Chinese MC who wants to get stronger and more ambitious as he/she got stronger. As a Japanese person, of course she will first find some place where she can become live peacefully without being troubled.

She knows that it was impossible because trouble will come and find her but she will try her best. She have the ability to acquire Anime and Game Powers by using the SP.

Now she just needs to learn how to acquire SP after she is done reporting the Fifth Rank Demon Beast on the forest.

****End of Chapter 1****

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Middle Fifth Mortal Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 0**

**A/N**

**So yeah, the chapter is short... sorry about that...**

**This story just came to my mind and I know this will become inactive but well... I just want to write whatever came to my mind so... yeah, I am just writing for fun...**

**Hope you like this!~~**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Chapter 2

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : All references, characters, objects, or series mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Moon Jade Sect**

The Moon Jade Sect.

This is a women only sect, lead by one of the few Heaven Realm expert in the whole of Heavenly Continent!

Being a female is one of the primary requirement to join this sect. Being a virgin is also the requirement to join this sect.

Almost all the disciples of this sect are beautiful on their own. Also, most of them use a cultivation method that only females can use.

Chu Xiaoyue is also a beauty, though she looks plain if she was lined up with most of the disciples of this sect. Also, her talent on cultivation is very average, making her unpopular and unseen to most people.

This sect is one of the ten major sects of the Heavenly Continent. That's why only few would dare to offend someone from this sect.

* * *

The Activity Room is a place where disciples from sects can go to do some missions or other work for their cultivation or for the sect.

In Moon Jade Sect, the Activity Room mostly consists of missions to help their elders or going to the Jeweled Forest.

Disciples go here to acquire sect specific coins. These coins can be used on their sect only to exchange for cultivation resources.

Even elders uses this room if they want to acquire extra resources from the sect.

Currently, Chu Xiaoyue is reporting about the Fifth Rank Demon Beast that appeared and wiped out her party.

It seems like they just learned of this now. Xiaoyue thinks that her party might have been wiped out by that beast or some of them are still alive and are just missing.

"Then, we will immediately look into it. Return to your quarters and rest for awhile"

The receptionist at the counter said and Chu Xiaoyue nodded politely before she goes out of the counter.

Most disciples are curious about her bloodied and ripped clothes. They are looking at her with pity in their eyes as she walk out of the crowd.

Though, if she was the former Chu Xiaoyue, she would already be too embarrassed that she might kill herself because of this. Yuuki who is on Xiaoyue's body is just slightly ashamed but she didn't thought of it as too shameful that she can't face someone in the future.

She quickly go to the Outer Disciple quarters.

* * *

In most sects, there are ranks from each disciples. These are Outer Disciples, Inner Disciples, and Core Disciples.

There are some sects who have more ranks on their hierarchy but the majority uses this system.

Of course, even the Moon Jade Sect uses this system. Though, their requirements are quite strict.

To become an Inner Disciple in this sect, they need to reach the Mystic Realm. As for becoming a Core Disciple, they need to reach the Mystic Realm at the age of 18 or below and also win the continental tournament always held every ten years.

Of course, there are some exceptions. Like those geniuses who manage to reach the Spirit Realm or those geniuses who manage to do outstanding feats with a low cultivation.

Chu Xiaoyue is not cultivating. She was currently looking at her screen and was thinking what she can do to acquire some points.

"... Hmm, what should I do? Maybe I should try the Sell function first?"

She thought before looking at the Sell on her shop.

Then, she mentally clicked it.

**[What would you like to sell?]**

The system prompted her after she did that.

She quickly look aroiund her before taking one of the outer disciple robe on her wardrobe and putting it on the screen on her vision.

**[Would you like to sell this?] (Y/N)**

When she got that prompt, she immediately sold that robe.

Then, she quickly look at her system menu...

"... Oh, so I got 200 SP from it... well, I think it was reasonable..."

She muttered to herself while nodding.

The robe that outer disciples from the Moon Jade Sect wears have a basic defensive array on it. This defensive array will protect them from First Rank Demon Beast and most mortal attacks.

After learning about that, she take a bath first before changing her robe to a new one.

Then, she sold her torn robe for 20 SP. It seems like that robe's defensive array was destroyed when it was rip out by that Fifth Rank Demon Beast so it's price decreased.

After that, she goes out of her room to take some outer disciple robes on the place where they distribute it.

* * *

After taking a large amount of outer disciple robes on the distribution area and selling all of it, she goes back to her quarters.

She manage to lie her way on them by saying that all her robes are destroyed and she needs a lot of replacements.

After that, she also take some free items that the distribution area are giving to the outer sect disciples. She sold all of these.

She also sold a lot of rocks and grasses and some trashes that was lying on the ground. She discovered that she can sell almost anything on her system.

She was hopping while walking towards her room. She is looking at her SP as she does this.

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Middle Fifth Mortal Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 20,240**

"Now with this, I can buy a lot of stuffs on my shop! First, I need to learn some cultivation method that will help me on my cultivation!"

She said to herself with an excited feeling.

****End of Chapter 2****

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Middle Fifth Mortal Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 20,240**

**A/N**

**Sorry if I continue this instead of my other stories. I'll come back to it I promise!**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Chapter 3

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : All references, characters, objects, or series mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Myriad World Path**

After Chu Xiaoyue came back at her room, she immediately look at her catalogue about cultivation methods.

It seems like most cultivation manuals have a lot of volumes and some have few volumes.

"What should I choose though? This Heaven's Will Path is too strong but I can't use any evil type abilities if I use this cultivation method. The Nine Hell Path is also strong but I will become the enemy of the world because the requirement to cultivate this is so gruesome... This Thousand Creation Stars is also strong but I need to wait for certain times just to cultivate this method. There is also this Void God Path but it was too secretive!"

She looks more and more on the catalogue and after some time, her eyes are looking at a single cultivation manual that have a lot of benefits on her.

"... The Myriad World Path! Based on the description, it was a cultivation method of different worlds. Those who cultivate this method will become a god of different worlds. I can use any rules of any worlds like it was also the rule of the world I am currently located, also, this cultivation method doesn't need any strict requirements! This is a perfect cultivation method for me!"

She said this with a delighted expression on her face.

Just like she says, she can use any rules of any worlds when she cultivated this method. She can consider Qi as Mana, Spiritual Energy, Prana, Cosmic Energy, Heavenly Energy, and any types of mysterious and powerful energies known to all multiverses!

She can use any types of abilities that she knows on animes and games, making this a perfect cultivation method for her.

It seems like this cultivation method is one of the many original cultivation method that the system personally created. The system have countless other heaven defying cultivation methods that she can also buy.

The Myriad World Path have 102 volumes. The first volume costing 1,000 SP while the second volume costing 10,000 SP.

She can't buy the third volume though because it costs 100,000 SP.

She quickly buys the two volumes of this cultivation method.

She also bought the Middle Level Profound Crystals and Low Level Profound Crystals in her shop by using her remaining SP.

Profound Crystals, also called as crystals from most people of this world, is a currency and also a cultivation resources used mostly on this world. These crystals have a rich Profound QI inside it, making it a precious material for cultivators. They used this to hasten their cultivation speed.

Crystals can also be used as a currency but they mostly used this on large scale trades.

A single low level crystal can be bought by 1,000 gold coins!

As for a single middle level crystal, they need 10 low level crystals. For high level ones, they need 10 middle level crystals.

It was too expensive so only cultivators can use this because cultivators have a lot of money on their pockets.

Chu Xiaoyue was only a disciple of this sect. She was poor so she can only wait for a month to acquire a single low level crystal and use it to cultivate.

For the former Chu Xiaoyue, a low level crystal is already a luxurious thing for her.

Now though, she can just buy it on her shop.

On her system shop, low level crystal costs 100 SP while the middle level crystal costs 1,000 SP. That's why she bought eight middle level crystals and twelve low level crystals.

After that, she also bought forty silver coins. A gold coin on the system shop costs 10 SP while a silver coin costs 1 SP. It seems like this system doesn't sell a copper coin.

As to why she bought a lot of low level crystals, she will use it when she wants to buy something major when she got out of this sect.

There is a nearby city on this sect. This sect was located on the mountain and below it, there is the city called the Green Cloud City.

Chu Xiaoyue wants to try the local stuffs sold on the city when she goes out of this sect.

Sect disciples can go to the city everytime they want. They just need to take the permission of the elder managing the Outer Sect Disciples.

After all of this, she put most of her purchased items on her inventory. The middle level crystals are put besides her while she sit cross legged on the bed.

Then, she pick the volume one of the Myriad World Path and select Use on the choices.

Suddenly, all the words on that book were imprinted on her mind. It gave her a slight headache but nothing harmful happens to her.

It was done after some time.

"... So I can imprint it on my mind just like that?"

She exclaimed with an excited look.

She look at her inventory and saw that it was gone.

"It seems like after using it, it will vanish huh..."

After saying that, she uses the second volume of that cultivation method to imprint it on her mind.

"... Wow! So I can advance up to the Sky Realm by just cultivating these two volumes! It seems like there are other cultivation realms that this world doesn't know!"

She exclaimed when she saw how powerful is this cultivation method.

She quickly focused her mind and begins the mantra for this cultivation method as she meditates.

The Profound Qi on her whole room and also the middle level crystals besides her are being absorbed towards her dantian. She was like a sponge absorbing water easily.

After a few seconds, she already breakthrough to the Low Sixth Mortal Realm!

Then she continues...

Middle Sixth Mortal Realm!

High Sixth Mortal Realm!

Peak Sixth Mortal Realm!

Then she managed to breakthrough to the seventh mortal realm just before a minute!

Then she continues for an hour!

Seventh Mortal Realm!

Eight Mortal Realm!

Ninth Mortal Realm!

And finally, she manage to breakthrough to the Low First Profound Realm!

She stopped after all of that.

After breathing a sigh, she slowly open her eyes. Her cultivation wasn't hollow, it was a complete cultivation!

The Qi on her body is very pure and there is no impurities on it.

There are black liquid all over her body, indicating that the impurities of her body were taken off.

"... Eugh! I smell too much! I'll wash myself first!"

She said with a scrunched up expression as she quickly take off her robe and go to the bathroom to clean herself.

* * *

After some time, she lay on her bed and look at her crystals. It seems like she doesn't even use her middle level crystal because of how much it still have. Only one of it was used up and nothing remains on it.

She put all seven of the remaining middle level crystals to her inventory before changing her position on the bed.

"It seems like the Myriad World Path doesn't just absorbs Qi at a faster rate, it also purify those Qi before it enters my body and refine it more to become a universal energy that can become anything!"

She muttered to herself with a giddy feeling.

Due to reading light novels on her former life, she wants to strengthen her cultivation first before she goes out. She doesn't want to imitate the other chinese MCs where they become confident immediately and fight stronger enemies even though they have a lower cultivation than them. She is not like those chinese MCs who can fight stronger adversity like it was their typical day, she wants to have an easy life in this world.

That's why, she decided to complete her cultivation first.

"Yes, I'll finish the whole two volumes and also buy the third volume so I can strengthen my cultivation more!"

She said to herself with a determined expression. She doesn't want to have a hard life so she wants to have a high cultivation level.

Even if someone says that her mental strength will become weak and she will become a coward by doing this, having a high cultivation means having a higher chance of survival due to the strength that she can release when she attacks!

She fell asleep while thinking about her future...

****End of Chapter 3****

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Low First Profound Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 0**

**A/N**

**So yes... unlike the typical Xianxia MC who will strengthen their mental strength along with their cultivation, this girl is like those typical Isekai MC who doesn't want to fight too seriously and wants to have a leisure life.**

**Well, she didn't wish to become a cultivator. She was reincarnated into a wrong world so she will strengthen her cultivation level first.**

**Hollow Cultivation? No! Her cultivation is complete. The cultivation method that she have strengthens all of her parameters without any side effects. It was an OP cultivation method for people who don't want to risk themselves on fighting stronger enemies than themselves.**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Chapter 4

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : All references, characters, objects, or series mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Fast Cultivation**

Tomorrow morning, Chu Xiaoyue quickly go to the Activity Room where she ask for a mission to go to the Jeweled Forest.

The girl on the counter was worried about her because she just came back on this sect yesterday alone without her party.

After persuading the girl that she was okay, the girl finally gave her a mission.

It was just to pick some medical herbs on the forest, just near the outskirts of it.

Xiaoyue also asked about the Fifth Rank Demon Beast and the girl on the counter told her that it would be alright because two Golden Rank experts of the Moon Jade Sect came there and was looking for that demon beast.

Demon Beast are dangerous normal animals who transformed due to the rich Profound Qi on the surroundings.

A First Rank Demon Beast is already a threat to a Mortal Realm cultivator. A Second Rank Demon Beast can kill a group of Mortal Realm cultivator. Third Rank Demon Beast are those who can kill a group of Profound Realm cultivators. Fourth Rank Demon Beast can kill a group of Mystic Realm cultivators. And a Fifth Rank Demon Beast can kill a group of Spirit Realm cultivators.

It was already a threat for a Golden Realm expert if they fought with a Fifth Rank Demon Beast, that's why they deploy two Golden Realm experts to kill the Fifth Rank Demon Beast.

* * *

When Chu Xiaoyue got to the forest, she quickly kneel and take some grasses on the ground and sells it on her system shop.

Her original plan when she wants to go here is to take a lot of stuffs in this forest and sell anything that her hand can reach. She can't just continue selling the robes that her sect distributed. She knew that they will be suspicious about her and she will get in trouble if they found out what she is doing.

That's why, she wants to do it in this forest.

Anything a disciple got in this forest is theirs. That's why she can confidently take anything here and sell it on the system.

She goes deeper on the forest, going out of sight of the other disciples while taking the rocks and grasses on the surroundings and selling it on the system shop.

'As I thought! Stuffs inside this forest are more precious than the normal things on the sect'

She thought as she continue to sell the grasses and rocks to the system.

The rocks that she take on the ground on the sect only costs 1 SP. And those rocks needs to be the size of her fist so it can be sold for 1 SP. She needs multiple small rocks just to sell it to 1 SP when she can't find any fist sized rocks. Grasses are also like that, she needs multiple grasses just to sell it on 1 SP.

Here though, each rocks costs 1 or more SP dependent on it's size. Also, the grasses can be sold by 2 or more SP!

She also sells some of the branches of the trees on this forest and she got 100 SP by just doing it!

She grows curious so she tried touching the tree itself and sell it.

That tree vanished and on her prompt, she saw that she got am outstanding amount of 50,000 SP!

"Oh my god! That is so awesome!"

She exclaimed with a glint on her eyes when she saw that can acquire more SP when she sells the tree itself.

Chu Xiaoyue didn't know that these tree are precious trees and the wood itself can be used to create special carriages or spiritual ships. Only those who are on the Spirit Realm can cut these trees and make it into a lumber due to how durable it is. It was fire proof and it was easier to carve a spiritual array on this type of wood, and it also strengthens the spiritual array carved on it.

She doesn't know so she continue selling the trees that she touches as she goes deeper on the forest. She still have the decency to not sell all trees that she encounters though. She just sell trees and leave the other trees so that it doesn't become an open space.

She doesn't want to be ambush by enemies and have a hard time finding a hiding place because there are no trees on her surroundings.

She continue this for awhile...

* * *

When it was afternoon, she stopped and go back to the sect. She already have the stuffs she needed for her mission.

She bought an ability called Appraisal and Knowledge of Herbs so she can quickly learn what she needs to take. She also buy a skill called Gate which is a portal making spell on DnD and a light novel called Overlord so she can go to anywhere she wants to so long as she knows that place.

As for her status...

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Low First Profound Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**  
**Appraisal**  
**Gate**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**  
**Knowledge of Herbs**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 12,230,500**

She uses Gate to get back to the area near the exit of this forest and go back to her sect to complete her mission.

* * *

When she got back to her room, she quickly buy the third volume of Myriad World Path for 100,000 SP, 1,000,000 SP for the fourth volume, and 10,000,000 SP for the fifth volume.

It seems like the third volume can only take her up to the Demigod Realm while the fourth volume can take her up to the Star Realm. It seems like the fifth volume can help her breakthrough beyond the Star Realm, a realm unknown to the Heavenly Continent.

This realm is called as the True Ancestral Realm. A realm where cultivation really starts.

It seems like the realms that the people in the Heavenly Continent knew is just the starting stage for a true cultivator!

Base on the manual that she got, getting to the True Ancestral Realm, she needs to pass the Heavenly Tribulation.

The manual also includes how to cultivate the lightning from the Heavenly Tribulation itself and use it to refine it to become a universal energy.

In the history of Heavenly Continent, no one manage to get pass the Star Realm. Star Realm is already the highest realm that a cultivator manage to get into thousand years ago.

Only Heavenly and Demigod Realm experts are known in this continent. These experts are already revered as gods by the majority of the people here because they are living for hundreds of years and are also so powerful that they can shake the heaven and earth.

Chu Xiaoyue was not that surprise when she learned that there is a realm beyond the one people knew in this continent. She reads some Xianxia novels and most of it have this kind of twist where the protagonist will learn that a higher realm not known to the cultivators are existing and later on, that protagonist will achieve.

It was a common plot twist for Xianxia novels so she wasn't surprise that there is also a realm that people of this continent doesn't know of.

Now she was just thinking if there is also another continent more larger than this one where realms beyond the Star Realm are just common there.

"... Ah, my mind is so advance! ... I'll just start cultivating"

She said to herself, shaking her head to take off that thought in her mind.

She buy a single high level crystal for 100,000 SP and place it besides her before she started cultivating.

Then she breakthrough to Second Profound Realm!

Third Profound Realm!

Fourth Profound Realm!

Fifth Profound Realm!

Sixth Profound Realm!

Seventh Profound Realm!

Eight Profound Realm!

Ninth Profound Realm!

And she stopped on the Low First Mystic Realm!

It took her a whole day just to get on the Mystic Realm!

She quickly go to the bathroom and wash herself before going back to her room and lying on her bed.

The high class crystal that she used is already gone because she used all of the essences inside it.

"... It seems like it will take more time as my cultivation goes higher... well, that's typical of a XIanxia world"

She muttered to herself.

After awhile, she fell asleep...

****End of Chapter 4****

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (Low First Mystic Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**  
**Appraisal**  
**Gate**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**  
**Knowledge of Herbs**

**[Bloodline]**

**N/A**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 1,030,500**

**A/N**

**Fast Cultivation! That's what I want! The MC becoming utterly OP!**

**I don't know why but I like stories where the MC steamrolls any enemies and problems that he/she haves!**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Chapter 5

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

**Disclaimers : All references, characters, objects, or series mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Outstanding Cultivation Speed**

Xie Qingyin was confused when she saw the outer sect disciple Chu XIaoyue.

After she came back alone on her mission with her friends, she suddenly became detached, like she doesn't want to be bothered with the people on her surroundings.

It's been a month since then and she kept repeating asking for missions to go to the Jeweled Forest.

Xie Qingyin is an elder of the Moon Jade Sect and she was also the one manning the counter on the Activity Room.

She was at the Peak Ninth Sky Realm, a strong cultivator who was also a secret agent of the matriarch of this sect to look for talented disciples from the Outer Sect Disciples.

She was feeling a bit of pity to Xiaoyue so she always cheer her. She thought that Xiaoyue was still in shock because her friends died and she was almost killed by a terrifying monster.

The demon beast that attacked them is Flame Chimera, a ferocious Fifth Rank Demon Beast that can use flames on it's will and turn it's enemies to ashes. It likes to attack using it's claws and fangs and will just use it's flames when it felt it was in danger.

A group of Mortal Realm cultivators will be quickly wiped out with just it's sweep. It doesn't need to make an effort to kill all of them.

It was surprising that Chu Xiaoyue survived that kind of beast. It seems like that experience changed her personality though.

Today, Chu Xiaoyue is asking for a mission to the Jeweled Forest again.

Qingyin also noticed that she always manage to clear the mission that she gave on this girl.

Even yesterday, when she asked for the girl to hunt a Second Rank Demon Beast, the girl just accepted it with a cold expression and before the sunset, she came back with the body of that demon beast.

She knows that Chu Xiaoyue is still at the Middle Fifth Mortal Realm and even if she got a breakthrough, it would still be not enough to defeat a Second Rank Demon Beast alone.

She thought that Chu Xiaoyue might have awakened something on her and she got out of her bottleneck.

"... DId she have a fortuitous encounter?"

Xie Qingyin even ask that to herself while looking at the outer sect disciple who seems to become mysterious as time passes.

She gave another mission to her and this time, it's harvesting a plant called the Jeweled Eight Petals.

It was a mysterious flower only seen on the Jeweled Forest. That flower can enhanced the beauty of a girl and also strengthen their cultivation and their charm to the other sex.

The harvesting method of it is strict. A wrong move and that flower will quickly lose it's rainbow-like sheen and it will wither.

Those who have a profound understanding of herbs can pluck with all of it's essence still inside it. She wants to try and see if this girl is a genius who can get that flower.

She just looks at it coldly before she turn her back to her and go to the Jeweled Forest.

Most outer sect disciples are also staring or glancing at her whenever they saw her. They are admiring her beauty that mysteriously increases as each day passes.

"... Right? How did she become that beautiful?"

Xie Qingyin asked with a curious expression as she look at the back of that girl.

* * *

Chu Xiaoyue was inside the Jeweled Forest.

She look around and also sense if someone is nearby and after she make it sure that no one is nearby, she uses Gate and go to the place where she saw a patch of Jeweled Eight Petals some days ago when she was roaming this forest and selling some trees and precious herbs to her system.

It's been a month and it took her a lot of time just to get to the Golden Realm.

Her cultivation speed is becoming closer as her cultivation level rises.

She buys a lot of talents and abilities on the system so that can become strong. She even buy a bloodline so she can become too strong.

This is her current status...

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (High Second Golden Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**  
**Appraisal**  
**Gate**  
**Greater Ability Boost**  
**Revival**  
**Firestorm**  
**Thunder Storm**  
**Fissure**  
**Meteor**  
**Holy Shock**  
**Astral Form**  
**Telekinesis**  
**Steel Body**  
**Multi Layered Barrier**  
**Paralyze**  
**Sleep**  
**Ultima**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**  
**Knowledge of Herbs**  
**Cooking**  
**House Chores**  
**Sword Mastery**  
**Elemental Immunity**  
**Konpaku Stance**  
**Presence Awareness**  
**Sense Danger**

**[Bloodline]**

**Hourai Bloodline**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 5,498,100,000**

Other than that, she also bought the sixth, seventh, and eight volume of the Myriad World Path.

She also buys a lot of stuffs like Roukanken, the sword that can cut through anything! It costs 1,000,000,000 SP.

The Railgun which costs 100,000 SP. Magic Gun which costs 10,000 SP. Boy of Houyi which costs 1,000,000,000 SP. Kanshou and Bakuya that costs 100,000 SP each. Ring of Immunity which costs 1,000,000,000 SP. And there are a lot more.

She also buys thousands of elixirs. Each one costing 20,000 SP. And she also bought hundreds of True Revherb, each one costing 30,000 SP.

She got a lot of money because she kept repeating on selling whatever she got on the forest.

She also killed some monsters and sell all of it's parts to the system. They gave more SP than just selling the tree on this forest.

XIaoyue quickly go to the patch of the Jeweled Eight Petals and pluck one of it and quickly put it on the jade container that she buys on the system shop before she puts it on the inventory.

After that, she quickly go around and sell some trees. She also kill some monsters that she felt she can defeat easily.

This became Chu Xiaoyue's daily routine. She got used to the act of killing beasts.

* * *

After awhile, the sun is going to set soon so she quickly finish whatever she is doing and use Gate to go back near the exit of the forest.

After she go to the other side of her Gate, she take out the jade container where the flower she needs to complete her mission is contained and she go back to her sect.

On the sect, she saw the girl in the counter who was surprised when she saw her going towards her with the jade container in her hands.

"Here"

Xiaoyue simply said as she put the jade container on the counter.

Xie Qingyun opens it slowly and gasped when she saw that the Jeweled Eight Petals was really inside that container and not an essence seeps out of it.

'This girl... she is a genius!'

Xie Qingyun thought before looking at Chu Xiaoyue who is looking at her cooly.

She quickly graded her mission as excellent before handing her the Moon Jade Sect coins.

After taking it, Xiaoyue was going to go back to her room when Qingyin stops her.

She looks at the girl in the counter with a raised eyebrow.

"You... are you interested in becoming an Core Disciple?"

Xie Qingyin can see that Chu Xiaoyue have a lot of potential. Being an Outer Sect Disciple is wasting her talent. She wants to take this girl as her disciple.

Most people would immediately become excited when they heard this kind of praise. Male or female, anyone would like to raise their position on the world.

Being a Core Disciple of one of the ten greatest sect of the whole Heavenly Continent is already high for a normal people, even if they are a strong cultivator or not.

But Xie Qingyin was surprised when she heard Chu Xiaoyue's reply.

"I am not interested"

She bluntly said that before going out of this place.

Xie Qingyin was dumbfounded at her answer. She didn't thought that someone is not that thrilled on becoming a Core Disciple of this sect.

Why join the sect? If you are not going to go to the top?

Xie Qingyin felt that she was slapped in the face at that. Though she felt offended, she didn't thought of making that girl's life hard. She just felt depressed because this is the first time she heard that an Outer Sect Disciple wants to stay at her position even though she got a lot of talent.

"... What a waste..."

She sighed in disappointment.

'... Well, I'll inform the matriarch about this'

She thought before immediately asking one of her disciples to take care of the counter before going to the matriarch.

She didn't know that Chu Xiaoyue didn't want to become a Core Disciple because she thought it was troublesome. If Xie Qingyin heard this, she would surely be coughing blood.

****End of Chapter 5****

**[Status]**

**Chu Xiaoyue (High Second Golden Realm)**

**[Abilities]**

**Blink**  
**Appraisal**  
**Gate**  
**Greater Ability Boost**  
**Revival**  
**Firestorm**  
**Thunder Storm**  
**Fissure**  
**Meteor**  
**Holy Shock**  
**Astral Form**  
**Telekinesis**  
**Steel Body**  
**Multi Layered Barrier**  
**Paralyze**  
**Sleep**  
**Ultima**

**[Talent]**

**Mind's Eye**  
**Knowledge of Herbs**  
**Cooking**  
**House Chores**  
**Sword Mastery**  
**Elemental Immunity**  
**Konpaku Stance**  
**Presence Awareness**  
**Sense Danger**

**[Bloodline]**

**Hourai Bloodline**

**[Shop]**

**Buy**  
**Sell**

**SP : 5,498,100,000**

**A/N**

**Hope I got the vibe of a Xianxia story even though I am incorporating an Isekai vibe in this story.**

**Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
